


Red, white & black

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Chloe dresses to match her devil for the Family Dinner. Assumes Chloe & Lucifer don't know that Michael will be at the dinner as well. A one shot, set before the actual dinner in 5x09.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	Red, white & black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them.

**

It had already been a long week. God's appearance three days ago had been the icing on the cake. 

Chloe had slept for the first of those days, wrapped in Lucifer's wings in his bed. The second day, they'd had a long conversation over breakfast, about where they were going as a couple, Lucifer admitting that he would work with Linda to say those three little words and Chloe telling him that she understood and could wait until he was ready. He'd frozen in terror when she started crying, worried that she was truly broken hearted, that he couldn't say the words, but she'd kissed him through her tears and told him she just needed to cry.

After breakfast and a quick round of shower sex, they arranged repairs to her apartment, Lucifer insisted on paying for it all as his "dickhead twin" had caused the damage, except for the door itself, which her boyfriend had broken in his rush to get to her. The repairs were completed within six hours, while she had her dreaded post-kidnapping psych eval, did some clothes washing and ordered her regular food shop online. Lucifer had cleaned up, cooked and at the end of the day, he made love to her in every room of her apartment, except Trixie's bedroom.

Yesterday, she'd spent the morning with Trixie and her Mom; visited Ella, who'd sobbed when Chloe had turned up with Lucifer's suggested coffee order, including rainbow sprinkles; dropped by Dan's to talk about the Celestial BS that followed her boyfriend and Amenadiel; lastly an early night, snuggling with Lucifer on his Italian leather sofa, eating burgers and fries. She'd fallen asleep halfway through the first episode of Bones, but woke up when Lucifer had moved her to the bedroom. He'd worshipped her like she was a goddess or made of fine china, until she'd flipped him over and taken charge, resulting in a delighted flash of his devil eyes and his gleeful submission.

This morning, her first day back, dispatch had awoken them at 4.30am with a body, two blocks away from Lux. They'd dressed and walked to the crime scene. Fortunately a CCTV camera had caught the body dump and the suspect had been arrested & confessed due to Lucifer's mojo, by the end of the day. 

Chloe was planning a couple of hours paperwork... maybe only one if Lucifer kept looking at her like that, and THEN Lucifer had received a text from Amenadiel, informing him that G- his father had invited them both to dinner at Linda's. Tonight. In two hours. For Dinner. With God.

Shit!

Lucifer had ranted, loudly, that it was bloody typical of his father to give them orders and that she was not in any way required to attend the Almighty's summons. He'd been up and pacing so fast, devil eyes flashing in anger on her behalf, that she'd taken his hand & pulled him into the interrogation room.

After letting him pace and rant for a good ten minutes, Chloe threw her own PDA's at work rule out of the metaphorical window, gently placed her hand on his arm, reached up to touch his face and kissed him.

"I'll go with you."

Lucifer had stopped at the kiss, but the lost look he gave her, made her want to wrap him up. Her poor devil was obviously terrified of his father's judgement. The tell tale red spots were spreading up his left hand as his body reacted to the stress and self-loathing his own parent inspired.

"Detective..."

"Between Linda, Amenadiel & me, you'll have lots of backup against Him, should you need it. And Lucifer, you are the best man, I know." She kissed him. "Come on, if we leave now we have plenty of time to go to our respective homes, have showers and get dressed. We're supposed to be at Linda's for 8, so pick me up at mine in 90 minutes. Okay?"

Lucifer gulped like a fish a few times. "You'll stand by my side... against Dad?!" he asked incredulous.

Chloe took both his hands and kissed them, ignoring the red spots on the backs of both his hands now. "You are my guardian devil, my boyfriend and I will not let you face this alone. I've already faced your Mom. I can face your Dad too. We've saved each other so many times, Lucifer. Let me help you through this night. Please? Besides, this will be a nice, civil family dinner, you can say your piece and we can leave at any time. Now, I don't want to clash, so what colours will you wear tonight?"

"Uhh?"

"In fact, lets do the cliche. I will dress to match you, my sexy devil. Lets give Him a visual united front." She kissed his hands again, the red spots vanishing under her caress. "You can bring the wine, right?" 

He nodded. "And the whiskey. I'll bloody need it."

"So what will you be wearing?" Chloe was mentally scrabbling through her wardrobe & hoped he was planning on something she could match, but he didn't need to know that. Suddenly his eyes lit up salaciously and she was sure a cheeky quip was incoming.

"Is underwear optional Detective?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him. "Not for dinner, but maybe later when we go back to yours or mine?"

"Hmmm." He nuzzled into her neck. "I approve whole heartedly Darling."

"Colour?"

"Green." His hands slipped to her hips, teasingly lifting her blouse just a fraction, so his fingers could trace her waistband. "Oh you mean, what colour am I going to be wearing?" He chuckled naughtily as she caught his hands and pulled back slightly with an eyeroll.

"What will you be wearing, not where are you on the traffic light system Lucifer."

"Black suit. White shirt. Red pocket-square."

Chloe couldn't resist the smile. "Classic Lucifer. Perfect. Have I mentioned seeing you dressed like that turns me on." 

"Oooh, Detective."

"So, we'll go eat. Play nice for a little bit in polite company and then I'll..." she reached up to whisper in his ear, delighting in his quick intake of breath and the rumble in his chest as he growled softly at her suggestions. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then retreated with a cheeky wink.

***

Chloe's bedroom was a mess. She'd better go back to Lux tonight so Lucifer didn't see this chaos. Her neat freak boyfriend would insist on tidying up first and there was no way she was waiting for 'dessert'. Lucifer had turned her into a sex addict. 

The ideas she'd whispered into his ear before she'd left the precinct had rattled through her brain on the drive home, then in the shower and she'd opened her wardrobe and pulled practically everything out, still thinking about it.

She wanted to look perfect for Lucifer. So he would be proud of her. So she could stand proudly at his side as she told his Dad that He was a bad parent and if He ever hurt or manipulated her devil again, she'd...

Chloe took a deep breath. How could she keep Lucifer calm tonight if she was the one who wanted to punch his dad so hard, that it bruised His face.

Chloe spent special care on her makeup, going for a smoky look around her eyes, but choosing bright red nail varnish and lipstick to match Lucifer's pocket-square. Her hair she left down in soft waves.

She chose a white lace vest bra that would show above her red top like a modesty patch over her décolletage. The matching white knickers. The red top she'd worn last week to seduce her devil. She was sure to be able to distract him with that, if she needed to. The black skirt she'd worn to the would have been date with Lucifer after she'd saved Lux, was technically too short for a family dinner, but the idea of being able to distract Lucifer with her legs, or his hand on her bare thigh under the table was too tempting. A black jacket, heels and bag were the next choices.

Chloe opened her jewellery box and on the top was their bullet necklace. Perfect. It nestled just above the white lace at her chest. She added her grandmothers gold and diamond watch to complete her look and went into the bathroom to check her appearance in her full length mirror.

Chloe noted the crows feet and the tiny wrinkles in her face that hadn't been there a few years ago, but shook her head and took a second look. Her freshly wrapped bandage on her hand was at that irritating itchy stage, but definitely better. She pulled the black jacket into place and laughed as she realised it was something Lucifer would do. There was laughter in her eyes as she met her gaze in the mirror and she nodded. Satisfied that she looked good, she heard Lucifer's corvette turn into her road, grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs.

Lucifer was knocking on the door and even waited patiently for her to open it.

"Hi." she greeted and then smiled in joy at the single red rose he presented with a flourish. "Lucifer, it's beautiful. Thank you. Come on in." She sneakily checked him out as he turned to shut the door. 

"A beautiful rose for my beautiful lady." he replied, licking his lips as she turned to take the rose into the kitchen, find a vase & put it in some water. His eyes watched her skirt swing from side to side as she walked. "Detective. You look positively delicious. Good enough to-"

"Don't say it please." She whispered.

He stopped mid sentence with a smirk and his tongue pressed into the side of his cheek. 

A moment later and he was fidgeting with his cufflinks in anxiety. She came back over and took both his hands in hers, for reassurance and partly to see if the devilish spots were still gone. His skin was tanned and clear as she twined their fingers.

"No matter what happens tonight Lucifer. I love you and I'm on your side, okay, partner?"

He smiled shakily. "Even if..."

"Even if what?" she asked softly. "It's ok, you can tell me."

"Even if I go full devil bod? Or lose my temper? Even if I can't say... The words you deserve?" He looked away, ashamed.

"Well, I can't deny it will be great to hear... those words from you someday, when you're ready. Or that you, full of power and control isn't one hell of a turn on, pun intended." She grinned cheekily. "Or that tonight, after dinner, I'm looking forward to going back to the Penthouse and being ravished." She was pleased to see the mischievous look come back into his face as his eyes met hers again.

"Ravishment at the penthouse for dessert?"

"Yep." she popped the p and he chuckled. "I want to feel incredible."

Their eyes sparked and Lucifer swooped in for a hungry kiss, then nuzzled down her neck to stop at the bullet and growl possessively. "I missed seeing you wear this."

"I missed wearing it for you."

"As delicious as you look in this outfit, I desire to see you wearing nothing but this." he brought the bullet up to his lips and kissed it.

Chloe laughed. "Well, be a good devil at dinner and I might indulge your desires... My Lord."

Lucifer growled again and Chloe stepped back. 

"Come along. Lets not be late. Linda's probably anxious enough as it is, without us being late. Did you bring a bottle of wine?" She checked in her purse for her keys, phone and some cash, just in case.

"Yes Detective."

"And your whiskey?" She asked, leading him out the door and locking up.

"Yes Detective." He offered his arm and she took it before they headed to the car.

The end


End file.
